


[Podfic] Listen, She Said

by nickelmountain



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character of Faith, Community: audiofemme, Culture, F/F, Femslash, POV Female Character, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The monastery scene in 02x03, 'The Siege': Kira makes sense of Jadzia in vedek's robes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Listen, She Said

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Listen, She Said](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320646) by [sophiagratia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiagratia/pseuds/sophiagratia). 



[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/Star%20Trek/DS9ListenSheSaidcover_zpse808b7ab.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:04:50

 **Download:** [mp3](https://www.box.com/s/pxa8qelsxvg49o1qzqf7) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/s2mn70sncyilgndtobbi)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for [A Peck on the Lips II](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org/3014.html) at [](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org/)**audiofemme** in celebration of International Day of Femmeslash 2012.


End file.
